En cambio no
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Camus aprendera que los milagros navideños estan mas cerca de lo que pensaban...uff historia navideña


_**En cambio no**_

_**By .S.R**_

_**M&C**_

Conforme sus pasos le acercaban a aquel cuarto se hacían mas raudos, no es que no desease llegar a su lado al contrario, es solo que simplemente cada dia era una lucha mas, cada dia ser mas fuerte por si mismo, por el.

El, aquel que mas le necesitaba aunque a veces se preguntaba quien necesitaba a quien, y si no era al revés lo cierto es que la dependencia era mutua.

Al llegar a la puerta que le conducía al jardín de aquel sanatorio no pudo evitar recargarse del marco de esta y suspirar al tiempo en que su vista se perdía en aquella figura sobre la silla de ruedas, el aun no notaba su presencia por lo que se permitió observarle mientras inevitablemente los recuerdos acudían a su mente, recordándole que de algún modo el era el responsable de ello.

Al verle mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en que le conoció en aquel parque de Paris…

****Flash Back*****

La tarde estaba por caer y el, fiel a su costumbre se dirigió al parque aun a pesar del creciente frío que comenzaba a sentirse; el invierno estaba cerca y las temperaturas por la tarde solían descender.

Aun así, esa era una de las cosas de las que Camus Chandonne mas disfrutaba estar en algún lugar al aire libre, y sin mas compañía que la de algún libro.

Asi era el, así había sido toda su vida sin embargo no sabia que aquella tarde de invierno la vida le depararía una sorpresa.

Para Milo Stravos Paris resultaba una ciudad mas que excitante, desde que sus amigos le propusieron aquel viaje a tierras parisinas tuvo una corazonada como le llamo el, no sabia explicarlo pero sabia que algo bueno le sucedería en aquel lugar.

Y así fue cuando en aquella tarde se topo con aquel pelirrojo al cual sin querer baño con su café, el galo se había molestado en sobre manera pero desde que Milo lo vio e pareció una de las personas mas hermosas que había conocido el mal humor del pelirrojo le costo muchas disculpas aunque finalmente su simpática personalidad termino por imponerse y para que negarlo a Camus el griego le habia parecido bastante atractivo.

Cuando comenzaron a salir ambos sabian que era algo pasajero algo que, no dudaría al menos es lo que ambos buscaban, Milo no deseaba enfrascarse en una relacion seria ya que al final de diciembre regresaría a Grecia, y Camus jamas busco una relacion seria con el griego, mucho menos involucrar sentimientos.

Pero el corazón es caprichoso y por mas que lo evitaron o trataron de negarlo terminaron enamorándose, se entendían tambien a pesar de las personalidades tan diferentes que tenian que fue inevitable, Milo supo aquel 1 de enero cuando al despertar lo primero que vio fue aquella cabellera roja que no deseaba otra cosa mas en el mundo que despertar a lado del galo.

Le costo pero finalmente tomo la determinación de decírselo, planeo hacerlo durante el viaje de "despedida" que sus amigos habían planeado en el pequeño barco de los gemelos Andreatos, amigos del rubio con quien compartían nacionalidad.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaba la reacción de Camus no fue lo que esperaba, le habia dicho que no le amaba y le habia llamado imbecil por enamorarse y asi se sintio el, por haber abierto su corazón al Frances.

Lo ultimo que Milo recordaba es como con horror la de alguna forma se había desprendido y viajaba peligrosamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, lo empujo la vela le pego y después nada, todo quedo en completa oscuridad…

****Fin Flash Back*****

Camus se sentía culpable de aquel accidente, y con gusto hubiese cambiado su lugar con el heleno el habia sido cobarde en aquel entonces al decirle al griego que no le amaba, mintió pero habia tenido miedo cuando Milo le expuso lo que sentia se aterro ¿Qué tal si le abrir las puertas de su vida y un dia el heleno decidio que su lugar no estaba ahí y lo dejaba destrozado?, no debía protegerse y no permitir que entrara en su vida.

Le habia llamado imbecil y ¿Milo que habia hecho?, le habia salvado la vida el jamás se percato de la presencia del velero hasta que este impacto en la cabeza del heleno aventándolo al agua, lo demas que sucedió paso demasiado rapido al menos es la percepción que tiene el galo, Kanon se tiro al agua para sacar el cuerpo inerte del rubio.

Después de eso nada volvio a ser igual las secuelas del golpe, y el agua que se zambullo al cerebro del rubio provocaron no solo que no fuese capaz de mover un solo miembro de su cuerpo si no además no hablaba es como si de pronto se hubiese sumido en un mundo del cual nadie era participe mas que el.

Pudo haberse ido como le pidieron pero…no lo hizo, no solo le debia la vida si no además lo amaba aun a pesar de que ahora no parecia pertenecer a este mundo.

No se lo habia dicho a veces sentia que era inútil, Milo parecía no escucharlo aun cuando a veces le mirase intensamente en esos momentos Camus juraba que el rubio trataba de decirle algo pero no podia hacerlo.

De eso ya habian pasado casi un año, Diciembre habia llegado y la navidad estaba cada dia mas cerca.

-Hola Milo-…sabia que el rubio no respondería el saludo aun asi era su manera de atraer su atención y lo logro, el rubio le miro intensamente con aquellas joyas turquesas que tenia por ojos una de las cosas que mas le gustaban del rubio, sin embargo el otro termino llevando su atención hacia donde la tenia antes el extenso jardin que pertenecía al sanatorio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a dar un paseo?-…pregunto el rubio volvio a mirarle Camus lo tomo como una afirmación y tomo las manijas de la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba el heleno para llevarle a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Lo llevo hasta donde se encontraban unas bancas se sento en una de ellas y procedio a leer un libro que venia leyéndole desde hace una semana.

Era la misma rutina de siempre o casi siempre, pasaba todas las tardes con el ya sea leyendo o simplemente hablando con el, lo cual resultaba extraño de algun modo al menos para el, ya que nunca se considero una persona muy conversadora hasta que conocio a Milo el solia no solo hacerle hablar si no lograr que sonriera algo no muy comun en el.

Aquello le recordaba un poco a la navidad pasada Milo le habia dado uno de los mejores regalos que habia recibido…

***Flash back***

A pesar de que Camus no gustaba mucho de esa fechas era lo que muchos catalogarían como un grinch, no es que odiase la navidad simplemente no le gustaba aun asi se habia visto contagiado por el entusiasmo del rubio y ahora estaba ahí en aquel lugar rodeado de gente que en su mayoría desconocía.

Milo y sus amigos habian organizado una "pequeña" fiesta de navidad pero cuando no los invitados habian llegado con otros, y finalmente a penas y cabia un alma en el departamento que los amigos habian alquilado por el tiempo en que permanecerían en aquel País.

Milo habia notado que Camus estaba incomodo, asi que penso que era hora de su regalo se acerco al pelirrojo quien se encontraba en una esquina alejado de los demas bebiendo una copa de vino.

-estas aburrido-…no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación el pelirrojo le sonrio.

-no es eso es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con tanta gente-

-lo se y lo siento esto se salio de control-…dijo el pelirrojo rascandose la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa-…el rubio le sonrio y se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos se hubiesen besado de no estar rodeados de tantas personas aunque nadie parecia estar pendiente de ellos.

-ven acompáñame a un lugar-…dijo el rubio rompiendo el contacto visual y tomando la mano del pelirrojo, este se dejo llevar penso que cualquier lugar seria mejor que donde estaba ademas mientras se encontrara en compañía del rubio nada importaba, ese pensamiento le asusto e inmediatamente lo excluyo de su mente.

Llegaron al parque donde se habian conocido Camus estaba expectante no sabia lo que el rubio planeaba hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se conocieron sin embargo nada estaba igual a como solia estarlo no solo el parque estaba completamente iluminado con luces si no ademas una pequeña mesa para dos le esperaba.

-¿Cómo…-la pregunta se quedo atorada en la garganta del galo

-no fue facil me costo que me dieran el permiso pero bueno al final lo pude conseguir Feliz navidad Camus-…dijo el rubio sonriendo y extendiendo un pequeño paquete.

-Feliz navidad Milo-…dijo el galo sacando un paquete de entre sus ropas el cual el heleno recibio con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la mejor navidad que Camus halla podido recordar….

***Fin Flash Back***

La mirada del rubio le regreso a la realidad al parecer en algun lapso se habia perdido en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto habia dejado la lectura incoclusa.

-Lo siento me perdi un poco admitio-…el rubio parpadeo como dando a entender que comprendia.

-sabes recordaba la navidad pasada ¿recuerdas la noche que pasamos en el parque?-…otro parpadeo le daba a entender que si, era la forma que habia encontrado de comunicarse con el.

-nunca te lo dije pero…fue la mejor navidad que habia tenido hasta el momento, mi vida nunca fue facil y la navidad no era la mejor época peor tu cambiaste eso-

-se que pensaras que es tonto o estupido que lo diga ahora pero debes de saberlo necesito decirte que…si he estado aquí todo este tiempo no es solo por que me sienta obligado por que me salvaste la vida, no es por mas es algo mas que eso yo…-…guardo silencio por un momento le costaba continuar pero ahora que tenia la atención completa del rubio debia hacerlo ya que en cuanto se perdiera en su mundo no habría otra oportunidad o tal vez si ¿quien podria saberlo? Pero debia decírselo, se lo debia no solo a el si no a el mismo.

-Yo te amo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes aquella vez yo…tuve miedo de sentir lo que sentía yo se que fue estupido de mi parte y créeme si pudiera remediarlo si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer para cambiar las cosas lo haria, con mucho gusto nada me haria mas feliz que cambiar lo que sucedió aquel dia perdóname-…la voz se le quebró al decir lo ultimo.

Milo seguia mirándole con atención Camus puco ver o al menos quiso pensar que veía e anhelo en aquellas turquesas el mismo anhelo que podia leerse en los suyos la necesidad del contacto entre ellos, y es que desde aquel dia Camus tan solo se habia limitado a tomar su mano y nada mas.

No penso mucho lo que iba a hacer tan solo lo hizo por que asi lo sintio por eso capturo aquellos labios que tanto habia añorado, no esperaba respuesta tan solo probar esos labios y de algun modo transmitirle al heleno lo que sentia.

El beso termino por que Camus era conciente que el rubio necesitaba oxigeno sin embargo sonrio, aquella confesión y aquel beso de pronto le habían quitado un peso de encima es como si sus culpas hubiesen terminado.

Tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas para depositar un beso en ellas…-Te amo-…dijo como despedía, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer y la hora de visitas habia terminado en cualquier momento alguien del personal del hospital le daria el aviso.

Camus no creia en los milagros ni en aquello de que la navidad era época de esperanza pero a partir de ese dia cambiaria de idea y es que su confesión no solo había servido para de alguna manera lavar sus culpas no, también de algún modo había logrado un milagro y es que Milo no solo sostuvo su mano si no además pudo decir su primera palabra después de aquel dia, y es que un débil…-Camus-…fue susurrado por sus labios.

Camus sonrío ya que sabia que a partir de aquel dia las cosas cambiarían estaba seguro de que Milo se recuperaría el mismo se encargaría de ayudar en su recuperación y no descansaría hasta que eso sucediera.

Copos de nieve comenzaron a descender del cielo la navidad les daba la bienvenida y la esperanza que ahora habitaba en sus corazones les ayudaría para juntos superar las adversidades que les vendrían.

Camus sonrío y Milo le regreso la sonrisa y Camus supo que esa navidad había superado la anterior.

_**FIN**_

Espero que les halla gustado y bueno aunque el song fic estuvo medio tristón al final termino con esperanza de eso trata la navidad no? De dar esperanza para superar cualquier cosa que suceda, bien me despido dejandoles bsos shokolatosos…y muchos abrazos de oso polar XD, cuidense se les quiere ya saben…

_**Umi la bicha de nieve de shokolat **_


End file.
